D'Elsweyr à Bordeciel en passant par Cyrodiil
by Etoile du Tigre
Summary: Un conseil d'ami... Ne mélangez pas jeux d'argent et boisson. Ensemble, ils videront vos poches jusqu'au dernier septim.
1. Avant-propos

Un avant-propos de cent mots. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins, pour avoir de jolies statistiques.

Alors, soit elles sont bien cachées, soit elles n'existent pas encore, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre histoire sur Kharjo (en français). Il y en a quelques unes en anglais, et certainement dans d'autres langues, mais aucune en français.

Kharjo, c'est juste mon personnage préféré. Pourtant, c'est simplement un compagnon, mais… Le pouvoir de l'attraction féline, que voulez-vous…

Pour me remettre dans le bain de l'écriture, que j'avais délaissé trop longtemps, je m'impose quelques drabbles (cent mots) à écrire durant l'été.

_P.S. : Je ne comprends pas où sont ces mots en trop (mis à part ceux-ci que je viens d'ajouter). Vous pouvez vérifier, il y a cent mots par chapitre (et l'avant-propos en comptait également cent, mais je pense que le site compte le nombre de caractère... Non ?)_

_P.S. bis : Les passages en italiques sont des extraits de dialogues issus du jeu. Je dis « les » parce qu'il y en aura plusieurs._


	2. L'amulette de lune

Elle lui tendit, du bout des doigts, un petit pendentif rond et argenté.

— Prend-le, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. C'est pour toi.

— Il ressemble à la lune, répondit-il.

— Oui, et c'est pour cela que je te le donne, Kharjo. Il a été forgé à son image. Lorsque tu te sentiras seul, tu n'auras qu'à le regarder. Il te rappellera la lune d'Elsweyr.

— Pourquoi ? Je n'ai qu'à lever les yeux pour la voir.

Elle lui adressa un sourire à la fois tendre et triste.

— Tu comprendras, plus tard…

Il continua de l'examiner quelques minutes. Plus tard. Il comprendrait plus tard.


	3. Les jeux d'argent et la boisson

Il comprenait, désormais. Après avoir appris à manier l'épée auprès de son grand-père, il était parti explorer le monde, comme son père l'avait fait avant lui. Le sable chaud d'Elsweyr lui manquait, mais l'aventure le lui sortait souvent de l'esprit.

L'aventure. Elle l'avait poussé à quitter la sécurité de la demeure familiale pour le frisson de l'inconnu. Un frisson dont il ne se lassait pas, malgré les mois passés à vagabonder selon les désirs et humeurs du jour.

Arrivé à Cyrodiil, Kharjo décida qu'il méritait une pause — de l'alcool et, pour se vider la tête, une bonne partie de cartes.


	4. La prison de Cyrodiil

_Ne mélangez pas jeux d'argent et boisson. Ensemble, ils videront vos poches jusqu'au dernier septim. _Il aurait dû écouter la petite Khajiit rencontrée à l'entrée de l'auberge.

Il avait pour principe de ne pas accorder le moindre crédit aux gens masqués. Si elle avait été une honnête personne, elle n'aurait pas eu le besoin de se couvrir le visage. Néanmoins, elle avait eu raison : les jeux d'argent et l'alcool ne lui avaient pas porté chance. Non seulement il était ruiné, sans le moindre sou, mais, en plus, il venait de se réveiller dans une cellule. Ou quelque chose approchant.


	5. Ahkari

Il marchait à ses côtés en silence. Parfois, il lui jetait un rapide coup d'œil. Il apercevait le pelage sombre brillant au soleil, et les yeux bleus clairs qui fixaient la route avec détermination. Kharjo baissa la tête.

Il avait eu honte lorsqu'une Khajiit lui proposa de le faire libérer contre ses services. Un protecteur. Elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagner s'il lui assurait d'éliminer toute personnes ou créatures hostiles. Il avait accepté, mais quel genre de gardien pouvait-il bien être, lui, qui n'avait pas su se protéger lui-même ?

— Ahkari, dit-elle soudainement.

Il releva la tête, surpris.

— Kharjo, répondit-il.


	6. Armure lourde mais discrète

Ahkari proposa à Kharjo de quitter Cyrodiil en toute discrétion. Elle savait se fondre dans l'ombre et passer furtivement derrière les gardes. Elle avait fini par lui avouer qu'elle était « _douée pour avoir des démêlées avec les autorités par pur accident_ ». Après l'avoir vu subtiliser une bourse, il ne douta plus de sa parole.

Si la furtivité était une seconde nature pour Ahkari, Kharjo rencontra quelques difficultés : se déplacer silencieusement avec une armure lourde et grinçante se révéla impossible.

— Peut-être devrais-tu te dévêtir…

L'idée lui parut si absurde qu'il réussit à se faire oublier malgré sa cuirasse.


	7. Comme un vrai chat

Les flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de Bordeciel. Kharjo les observa avec surprise. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'un d'eux se posa sur le bout de son nez.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de joie quand il remarqua que le sol se couvrait peu à peu d'une fine couche blanche. Il jeta un regard suppliant à Ahkari qui se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Kharjo retira précautionneusement ses gantelets et posa les mains dans la neige. Abasourdi par la sensation, il finit par lancer au loin ses bottes pour courir dans la poudreuse.


	8. Le sable chaud d'Elsweyr

Le sable chaud du désert d'Elsweyr lui manqua cruellement. Après avoir profité de la sensation nouvelle que lui apportait la neige, il avait fini par se lasser du froid.

L'ocre des grains lui parut tout à coup formidable, alors que lorsqu'il les voyait tous les jours, ils n'attiraient pas plus que cela son attention. Ils faisaient partie du décor.

— Comment font les Nordiques pour vivre dans un pays aussi froid ? demanda-t-il à Ahkari.

— Tes poils ne te couvrent pas assez ? Tu ressembles presque à un Nordique, ironisa-t-elle.

Il feula lorsqu'ils croisèrent un groupe de guerriers vêtus d'épaisses fourrures.


	9. Misérable chat

Il recula vivement, évitant de peu le tranchant de la hache ennemie. Les membres engourdis par le froid, Kharjo trouva malgré tout le courage et la force de riposter. Son épée fendit l'air et s'abattit brutalement sur le casque de l'homme qui les avait attaqué. Il tituba et s'effondra dans la neige, inconscient ou mort.

Au loin, un archer apparut soudainement et décocha une flèche qui se planta à quelques centimètres de Kharjo. Il hurla toutes sortes de menaces dont l'une retint l'attention du Khajiit : _tu feras un beau tapis, misérable chat !_

Tapis ? Misérable ?

_CHAT_ ?


	10. Le chat est un mensonge

**Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et les drabbles aussi. Merci de m'avoir lue. J'ai pris plaisir à me relancer dans l'écriture grâce à ce petit exercice. J'ai même envie, maintenant, d'écrire quelque chose de plus long... Au fait, « la petite Khajiit » du chapitre quatre est juste une référence à mon propre personnage.  
**

* * *

— _Beaucoup de neige en Bordeciel. Assez de neige. M'aiq n'en veut pas plus._

Kharjo releva la tête, étonné de croiser quelqu'un sur une route aussi peu fréquentée. Ahkari, quant à elle, poussa un profond soupir et continua à avancer. Mais le Khajiit semblait avoir quelque chose d'autre d'intéressant à dire :

— _Il y a beaucoup de fourrure sur les armures des Nordiques. Parfois, cela rend M'aiq nerveux_, affirma-t-il.

Kharjo lui lança un regard plein de compassion, prêt à lier une amitié solide et durable avec ce Khajiit qui le comprenait si bien.

— _M'aiq est fatigué, maintenant. Allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre._


End file.
